


I Know What You Want

by Badkenma_Goodkarma



Series: Veracity [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fem!Hinata, Female Hinata Shouyou, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkenma_Goodkarma/pseuds/Badkenma_Goodkarma
Summary: "Next time you want to seduce me, bring a volleyball"That's what Kageyama told her in their first year together. As their five year anniversary approaches, she takes this to heart when planning her surprise.





	I Know What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one-shot I have planned for this series. I might write more in the future, but who knows.

“Absolutely not.”

I stared at the poster and shook my head.

Kageyama looked at me, like I was put on this earth specifically to torture him.

“Why not?!”

“I said no!”

We both turned to stare at the poster. It was large - almost three feet in height. It was a simple poster of a volleyball, soaring over a net. That was the only thing on it, and the volleyball took up almost the entire space. It was currently hung in the living room, on the wall above our couch. The apartment we got was small; the door opened and there was a kitchen to the left, and then to the right was the living room. It was an open plan and with the way it was set up, the poster would be one of the first things people saw.

“I told you, you little, angry, carrot stick-“ Kageyama ignored my gasp, “-that I wanted everyone to be blessed with this poster, the minute they walked in.”

“And I told you, Boyfriend Who Will Be Sleeping On The Couch, that I wanted that poster in our bedroom! Who gives a rats ass about other people?! I’m the one that lives here, and if I want to look at a volleyball first thing in the morning, then I will!.”

We glared at each other until someone cleared their throat. We looked over at Suga, who stood holding a cardboard box. Him and Daichi were helping us move, and everything _was_ going smoothly.

“So,” Suga held out the box to us as he spoke, “Where did you guys want the other twenty-three posters of volleyballs.”

 

\- - -

 

After Suga and Daich left the apartment, I jumped backwards to lay on the bed.

I still couldn’t fully believe it. We were in our second year of college and had our own place now. It was right next to the university, and so close to a lot of our friends! Daichi and Suga were in a house a few miles down the road. They got married last year, and the wedding was beautiful. It made me excited for my own.

Our five year anniversary was coming up, and funnily enough, it was on the same day as Tadashi and Hitoka’s two year anniversary. We always got breakfast together and then went off to do our own things. Hitoka told me that she always made a fancy meal and dressed nice for Tadashi. I think she was a little horrified when she asked what I do for Kageyama, and I told her I don’t insult him for the entire day.

When our one year anniversary was coming up, back in second year of high school, I was so excited to celebrate it. Kageyama was my first boyfriend and I had watched one too many romance movies growing up. I had everything planned out. and was super nice to him the entire day. Even when he called me a dumbass, I just politely smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. He was incredibly confused and at first I thought that maybe he didn’t like celebrating anniversaries. As the day passed I realized he didn’t know it was our anniversary.

 

_“Baka! You forgot our anniversary!”_

_“No! It just slipped my mind! We’re super busy this week, you know that!”_

_“Oh, really? Do you even remember the day we got together?”_

_“Of course! I’m not totally inept! It was the day Suga took me aside and showed me how to interact with everyone. He was really ama- hey! Where are you going? Come back!”_

 

I had walked away and ignored Kageyama for two days before he found me and apologized. After that we never really celebrated our anniversary. He always knew when it was because I was super nice to him, and Hitoka and Tadashi were extra snuggly at breakfast, but we’re together all the time and we go on dates throughout the year so we never saw the point in putting in the extra effort for the one day.

I heard him calling from the kitchen and looked a the wall beside the bed, admiring the poster there.

After the fifteen minute argument in the living room, where Kageyama argued that it should be in the living room, and I told him it will be going in the bedroom, we compromised and hung it in the bedroom.

It looked amazing and, in my opinion, really completed the room.

 

\- - -

 

“Why?”

I looked over at Hitoka. “What do you mean?! You’re always telling me to dress up for Tobio on our big day and do something romantic.”

She stared at me, as if trying to see if I was playing a joke. Then she shook her head and smiled, “I forgot who I was talking to for a moment. Let me know how it goes.”

I smiled and completed the online purchase. Back in high school, I tried to order an outfit for Kageyama as revenge for being an asshole. I never ended up ordering it because as we walked home, he grabbed my hand and told me he loved me. It was the first time he said it, and I was such a stupid sap that I deleted the order and decided I wouldn’t take revenge on my boyfriend.

Five years later and I was back online, about to order the same costume. I recalled what Kageyama said to me, that day he pissed me off so much. Something about bringing a volleyball if I was going to seduce him. I smiled, and Hitoka looked slightly terrified.

“Shouyou, your smile looks like the one Kageyama has when he’s trying to be nice to Tsukki. What else are you planning?”

I waved her off and completed the purchase.

 

\- - -

 

The morning of our anniversary, we met up with Hitoka and Tadashi. We ate and talked for a while, before Tadashi said they had to go because he planned soothing for Hitoka.

We went back and hung out at the house and when it turned into the late afternoon, I asked Kageyama to run to the store to grab some bread for dinner. While he was gone, I ran to the chest in my closet where I kept a bunch of scrapbooks. I dug through them and grabbed the package that came in the day before.

I quickly changed and then looked at myself in the mirror.

The onesie had matching slippers, and the whole thing was a giant volleyball. It was a men’s and had a zipper over the crotch, which would probably come in handy later.

I made sure everything looked right and then I heard the keys jiggle in the door. I quickly ran out of the bedroom and jumped up on our dining table, I slid a little and almost fell off, but when he swung open the door and looked at me, I managed to right myself and pose. I tried to make it look sexy, but I’m almost positive I failed. That didn’t matter though, I knew the moment he looked to see what the onesie was. He stopped and his eyes roamed over my body.

“Is that…?”

 

\- - -

 

“Tadashi proposed!”

Hitoka squealed over the phone and I yelled too. 

“Congratulations! I’m so happy!”

‘You’ll be my bridesmaid, right?”

“Yes!”

“I’m so happy, I’ll come by later to show you the ring.”

“okay!”

“Hey, by the way, how was your anniversary?”

“Oh, it was great! Kageyama fulfilled his lifelong dream of having sex with a volleyball.”

“…”

“…”

“What the fuck, you guys.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this series!   
> xoxo


End file.
